Frozen: a Timeless Love Story
by Jack Russel
Summary: Valentines special: Elsa had waited years for true love and now at last it would come. In a story that will become timeless.


Frozen: a Timeless Love Story

Sir Gilbert the Bold was coming back from a brave and diffcult mission for the king. He was riding of his nouble steed with his good saquire beisde him. He had killed the evil black dragon and the vile bandit Garvin the blackhart nd now he was riding back to his kingdom. His scribe was already wrting mighty tales of his victories and his squire had many weepons for him to use.

They where walking along the road of the frosty barabric cold land that they had goen to. They rode along and than a castle apreded in the distance. Gilbert wondered what the castle cold be his king never mentioned a castle here and it was strange that it whould be one there. The castle was near a town so they rode into the town and sir Gilbert dicded to look at getting a room in a inn.

So he entered the Frost troll inn and went in. The peasents there were dacning to the folk songs and a band was playing. All were having a good time exect for one guy who was dying of the plague. There had bean an out break near by and they ingrent peasents didnt no that that guy had the plague cause they didt know medicae. The plague guy wouldnt say either cause he whould burnt at the stake.

Sir Gilbert the bold aroched the inkeep and asked about the castle. Suddenly all the bands stoped playing and the pepole stoped dancing. "Good Sir Knight that bea very eval place it was a castle were eval bitchcraft was a praticed and it cursed the land. Now pepole in the surrounding villages are all getting teh black deaf and dying. Luckly this town has not bean hit yet".

Than Sir Gilbert loked at the plague man who was drinking and couthing but trying to hide it. He new that it was not good idea to stay in this town. Also the castle hight not be cursed it was probaly just superstiocus peasents spreading lies. Evan if it was he would have more evil to slay making him a better hero. So he said with brave "Evil Witch craft you say? Dont worry pepole of this village I will stop this evil magic and demos" said Sir Gilbert and all the pepole cheered with joy.

So Sir Gilbert whent to the castle on his steed riding toward victory. The jorney up the steed slopes was touth and diffiuct. Than hlaf way up he was attacked by a frost troll and he killed it. Than he reached the top and at the castle gates.

He knocked twice and than there was no answer! "If there are nobles here they would apreacte the help of a noble knight but if there are evil witches in this castle than a valiant knight whould saving the world by breaking in. Either way Im enterting the castle fort".

So he climed the walls and lowered a rope for his saquire, scribe and horse to climb up. He walked around the cortyard and saw nothing than he entered the castle. The castle was big and he exploreded it for a while. He found a lieberry and a dining room. The scribe whent to the lieberry and stated reading. The suqire whent to the black smiths.

Sir Gilbert was reading a plague he had found when here herd a voice "Why are you hear?!" It was a womens voice a beatifull woman. "Me lady" sir gilbertt said a bowed "I had herd reports of evil black sorsery being practiced here and I came to stop this befroe it harms you or the kingdom"

"So you have come to killer me?" the women said "but I will not let you!". "Thouh art witch who is cursed this nation I will slay yo hear harlet!1" Gilbert yelled. "But I am good I only have powers that I was born with and carnot control" the woman sayed. "This the devils trick and you are the devils mion and now you shall dye" Sir Gilbert Yelled. They were about to fight epice battle whent the sicrbe said "STOP she is telling the truth" and showed Gilbert the Bold the book that told of her backstory and said that her name is Elsa.

"I'm sorry me lady. I am but holy knight of honor and rightcouness mistook your curse for making you a serviant of the satan. I am Sir Gilbert the Bold at your servace" Sir Gilbert bowed again. "You have my blessings good sir knight and you are forgiven but I can not conrtol my powers though it was not me who made the curse I fill that I might harm more"

"If thy lady permits I cold try and find a cure for thy curse" Sir Gilbert offered, "you are a vailliant a most noble knight but do you not have duties to attenet to" Elsa said at Sir Gilbert. "I will ask the King to grant me premsstion to help a lady in need" Sir Gilbert said back.

So Sir Gilbert rode to his realm and spoke with the good king. "If a lady is need I will send you back with the finest healers and alcrmists of the relam" the good King said with wisdom. "My lord it will bee an honor to recive your men" so they headed back to the castle and reserched cure.

They reserched long loking at the texts of old and forbiden books that were never to be touched. "Tis a shame that we have look at such heathen majic if they are to cure thy lady. How ever if she is to live a full life and control her powers we must do so" said Sir Gilbert. They kept reserching and Sir Gilbert and Elsa begen to fall in love with each over.

Sir Gilbert red her love poem and tales of brave knights. They loked at the stares and talked of far distant realms that were only wispered about like Inida and Japan. Soon they were about to have sex whent Sir Gilbert said "NO! Thouh must bee marryed befored we share the bedchambers together. I am a holy man and I abide teh law of god".

THey were coming close to finding a way for Elsa to contol her powers and in the training room she was doing much beter. But than one day a letter from the pope came dlivered by a messeger it said

Dear Sir Gilbert the Bold

Thouest must fight another crusade!

Sincerly the Pope

Sir Gilbert holy duty of honr was a calling him but he did not no what to do. He's lady of his hart was hear but holy duty called him to action. He diced that he was needed and siad to Elsa i shall return. Then he headed off.

Elsa new that he had to do his duty but was so sad that her love had left and kept waiting for Sir Gilbert's return. Waiting for him to hold her in his arms again. Wanting to sea his muslculre body, long golden hair and manly chin. He was a nouble a honrable man and she whanted to marrie him and be with forever. She cry ever night but managed to stop anyone from finding out cause she was smart.

Little did Sir Gilbert and Elsa no that the inqustion soon found out that Elsa had magic and where going to burn her at the steak. Shile Sir Gilbert was fighting the iqustion took an army to march on the castle.

Sir Gilbert fort long and hard for along time. Than he came back as a hero with many medals and titles of his victories. Every town parised him and crowds of beatufiull women came to him. Every time he had to refuse them saying "Atlas I must refuse for I have a lady who waist for me at my castle home". Some took this well saying thing like "she must bee very locky" or "she must be very prety" other were not so well "what tramp cold be better than me" or "you hath bean suduced by a banshee. I am much beater". Sir Gilbert ingorned this iqnorent insults for his lover for Elsa was to strong.

Sir Gilbert arrived back the castle and noticed alot of witchburners around the village some evan burning them. They all sulited Sir Gilbert as he pased. Sir Gilbert arrived at his castle and found...It was empty!111

Sir Gilbert loked around every were but found nobody, than a dark man came to him. "We have yor wife" said the darkman, "Were not marryed yet" Sir Gilbert said back "Yes becuse yor wife is marryied to the devil and now she will dye. then You will two Sir Gilbert" the Dark Man smirked. "You dare! I will stop you!" Sir Gilbert said. "You can't" said the head iqusitor (dark man) said and inquistors srrounded Sir Gilbert.

He fort long and tough battle pulling of some epic moves but than the iqustioner head put a knife to his throat. They took him to the cell with Elsa and thought him in. Sir Gilbert loked at Elsa and said "well get out and stop this injustice". But Sir Gilbert had now no weepons and amror so how cold he get out?

Then then preist came and asked them if they had ny last wishes and Sir Gilbert said "Yes I Whant to bee marryied to Elsa and she agree. So they were married in cell. After they were marryed Sir Gilbert said to Elsa "If I am to dye tomrrow than I would like to make love to my wife before", "Oh Sir Gilbert" Elsa said back. So that night they had deep passonate sex in there cell no evan caring. They were deeply in love and loved each other.

The next day Sir Gilbert and Elsa were brought out to be burnt at the stake for being witches. The evil man was about to kill them but THAN knights attacke. "Sir Gilbert is a good man and he fort with me in the war" siad Sir Richard the Great "if he says that Elsa is no a wtich that she is not. You are evil man who just wants power and we will stop you" Sir Richard the Great said again. "Sir Richard you have aslo sided with the devil and now you two will dye" said the grand head insquiner.

So an epice battle was fort and many pepole were being killed. Pepole were being hit with arrors and cut in two and trampled on by horses. Soon the good knights were wining it look like the head iquistor had lost but than he kidnapped Elsa and took her to the higest tower in the castle

Sir Gilbert followed him and the villian set fire to the stair case as he ran up "you wont stop me witch lover. I will kill your wife HAHAHAHA" the head iqustioner luthed. Sir Gilbert ran thought the falmes and sord fighted with the inqusiner head. They fort long and hard both were skilled sowrdsmen which made the battle epic. In the end Sir Gilbert won "now you are under arrest" Sir Gilbert said but the headf iquinorer got out a bomb to blow him up with.

Elsa ntoiced this and used her powers to freese the evil man. The head iquintor was frozen and his ice statue was put as a display for the castle. Elsa's love for Sir Gilbert had got her to control her powers and they won. However the village had already bean burned down by the inquistoion becuase the palgue had spread there. "Those poor pepole" said Elsa "war hurts the most helples" said Sir Gilbert, "if only we cold of helped them" said Sir Richard.

The next year Sir Gilbert and Elsa marryed in rome and had a hnoymoon in Venice and than Paris. Than whent back to the castle and ruled as fair and just leaders, the pepole loved them and they loved the pepole back. They had many children who would sucseed them as airs who ruled just as fairly. When they dyed pepole were very sad but the storys of there deeds whould always be told by bards, filmakers and wrtiters.

Their timeless love story

THE END

Happy Vlentines day to one and all

Love Jack Russel


End file.
